An Unexpected Confrontation
by ArielleLN
Summary: Holden Caulfield expects a cruddy prostitute to knock on his hotel door, but meets someone completely unexpected in this twist of a plot in The Catcher in the Rye. (I've used the grammar and mood from the novel).


Knowing that a prostitute was almost in front of my door excited me yet I couldn't have been more nervous in my life. I mean she's just a prostitute, it's not like she's a mugger coming to sock me and steal all my dough. I hurried into the bathroom and washed my face. I know having a greasy face would make no damn difference, but I washed it anyway. Boy I wished I had my dad's cologne. To be honest, I've always hated the stench of his cologne, but it wouldn'tve hurt smelling like Eau De Toilette. After staring at myself in the mirror and finally deciding that I look halfway decent I put on my only nice shirt and tied a tie. I figured it would be sexier for us to seduce each other with the classic "untying of the tie". Hell, I felt pretty sexy, like one of those suave kinds of guys who always have a glass of alcohol in one hand and a hot woman on the other. Giving that I'm only 16, it was surprising as to how sexy I looked. I don't even know exactly why I was getting dolled up because it was a damn stranger in the elevator who randomly asked me if "I wanted to have some fun" and "get some tail tonight," and I told him I was 22. I'm still wondering why I said yes and lied to him. Now back to me getting ready, I opened a few drawers in the sticky, old dresser to find things that would make me look even better. I didn't see anything even though I figured the people who stayed in the hotel room before me must have left stuff here. People always did that, leave their belongings in the hotel rooms and don't even go back to get them; it's a little depressing. Anyway, I felt throughout the bottom shelf with my hands, the light was too dim so I couldn't just look into the drawers. My hand slowly slid across the bottom and stopped when I heard a wrinkly sound. It felt sort of like tin foil, but I wasn't sure so I picked it up. I held the foil container with my index finger and my thumb in front of my face to read what was written on it. It said, "Latex condoms: not for use other than sexual activities. Keep out of reach of children". They were god damn condoms. I looked up, there were no holes or openings and the expiration date wasn't until a month. I've always had an idea about prostitutes, but I never thought every time you have one you do it with them. Then it really hit me. I've come so close to doing it with a girl many times, but never got that far either because I was there was another person in the front seat of the car or they told me to stop. I always stop when they tell me to; even if they're just playing I'll stop. I dropped the condom when I heard a knock on my door; I quickly picked it up and put it on the night stand. You couldn't see it too hot which was fine to me. My heart was really pounding now, to know that I'm getting closer and closer to doing it with her. I swung open the door quickly out of nervousness. The woman was prettier than I would have thought of. What I've heard of a prostitute as is a chubby, forty year old make up that looks like a raccoon with the entire make up she wears and only gives you a god damn lap dance. She had on a knee high strapless green dress with only a little make up. Her hair was a brunet color and she had a soft complexion, but I couldn't see details because of the dim light. To be honest, I was surprised. "Do come in" I said with a "sexy" voice, she slowly walked in and didn't even look around. "So how much money do ya got on 'cha?" she said with a monotone. I could tell that wasn't her original voice. I hated that, when girls talk to you in a different voice because they don't like you or have something better to do. "Is that really important?" I said. "How much money?" she repeated. "Damn, enough to pay ya." She was starting to annoy the hell out of me. She then lifted up her green dress and threw it on the ground. Somehow the sight of that dress on the ground depressed me, so I hung it up in the coat closet. "So what's your name?" I asked. She didn't reply right away and instead looked around the room. She walked over to the night stand and picked up the condom seal and waved it in front of me with a slight smirk. "Uh," I repeated, "What's you name." She sighed, "Jane." I sucked it a huge gulp of air. Damn it hit me like a brick wall. "Did you use to put all your pawns on one side while playing chess?" I don't even know why I asked that. "It's just that I know a girl back at home that when I'd play chess with her, hell, she's put all the pawns on one side" I said with a smile on my face, remembering Jane. I used to hang out with her all the time; throughout my childhood and some of my teen years. She looked away with her mouth a gape. Damn she looked so pretty with the dim light. I hadn't noticed it yet, but she was only in her underwear. I suddenly felt hotter than before, I mean, I've seen my fair share of underwear, but she was different. I had to continue with the conversation, I have no idea why, but I just had to. I whispered, "Were you ever friends with a guy named Holden Caulfield?" He eyes widened, my heart started to tighten. "H-holden?" she gasped quietly. I nodded and slowly walked up to her. Damn she was so pretty, especially that she's Jane, She walked toward me too. I felt shutter through my whole body when we embraced. I breathed in her sent I sucked it all up so that I would never forget it. "It's been years she stuttered; I squeezed tighter. "Why, why are you doing this?" I asked into her neck. She looked at me, and smiled, she said while tears suddenly dripped down her cheeks, "Uh, my momma's dead," she sobbed; I squeezed her and held her breath, "Poppa killed her and almost me-heh. He snapped. I have no family left, both of my parents were only a child and their cousins are all long gone." I sat her on the bed and grabbed her arms, "why didn't you come to me, Jane? Why? You could have stayed with my instead of doing this, Jane. Why?" I could shake the thought of Jane doing it with random strangers. I have been her friend for many years. I put my hands to her cheeks, "what if one of them killed you and took all that you've got, Jane" I choked, "what if one of them raped you and got you pregnant, Jane?" I don't know why, but tears were streaming out of my eyes too. I cried with her and for her, "I was actually meaning to buzz you in the past couple days" I chuckled. I have never felt so sad for a person in my life, except for Allie, my little brother that dies years ago. "I-I love you Jane," I choked. Throughout theses years I never accepted how I felt toward her, but now that it slipped out… I can embrace it. "I love you too," she cried. I slowly leaned toward her and pressed my lips against hers. I could feel my heart pounding all the way to my fingers. I didn't breathe again until we broke apart but we locked together again right away. I couldn't even think about anything. All I could think of was, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I have never truly loved someone this much in my life, there's warmness trough out my entire body even though all I've felt the past few days while running away from home was sadness and loss of hope. Tears still streamed down my eyes even though I wanted them to stop, I guess they were happy tears because I'm with Jane again. I rubbed up and down on her back, the smoothness of her body amazed me, it was lie she stole the heart and body of one. I couldn't believe we were kissing so much yet the farthest I've gone with her was a nibble on the ear or a slobbery kiss on the cheek a few years ago. Damn, I was getting so close to her now. We were now caressing every body part of each other's; except our privates. I couldn't go that far unless she wanted to. For some reason, maybe because it's been at least a year since I've seen her and I feel so sad for her that I want to go farther with her, to make her feel numb from the pain for once. Yes, my brother did die from sickness, but her father murdered her mother and almost her. We were so close now that her bra was against my shirt. Unknowingly to me, she unbuttoned my white shirt and tugged it up for me to pull it over my head. I had a pretty bare chest because I just never grew hair there which was pretty embarrassing, but I didn't care because it's Jane. Her chest, with a braw on felt so soft against mine, I was surprised because I've had a lode of feels on other girls, but they were never this soft. We scooted closer and closer while I pressed my lips against hers until she was sitting on my lap, one left on each side. I hadn't realized how fast where were going until I realized she was on my lap. Tears were still here and she smiled as we broke apart. She slowly lifted my arms and guided them to her back and to the braw strap. She looked into my eyes as to tell me to "unhook it". And so I did, I had some trouble which we both chuckled, but I got it unhooked. She carefully slipped the bra off, her breasts visible. God damn, even her breasts were beautiful- everything about her was beautiful. I could see goose bumps appear all over here and they appeared on me too. She then took my wrist gently and set it on her stomach and inch by inch, led my hand to her breast. I didn't know what to feel while my hand got closer and closer. When I reached her breast, it was so damn soft; I started to fell really aroused. I squeezed her soft breasts and grew hard; I already knew she could tell because she was sitting right where my crotch was. We were both panting now; she smirked and started to push herself down. I gave out a soft groan. I couldn't help it, I've never gone this far with a girl and I wasn't going to be one of those loners who lube up their hand and ride themselves. She kept on doing it- I wanted her to stop. I kept groaning as it my crotch grew harder and harder and she kept moving her hips. I grabbed her god damn hips to stop her, but I just ended up starting to dry hump her until she stood up. "What're you 'doin?" I panted. She took a hold of my pants and slipped them off. The tent in my underwear was obvious and she could see it. She then pushed down her underwear. I had never seen one before, but they were completely different than what I remember. She then crawled toward me. He breasts hung which looked absolutely beautiful. The point of arousal I felt couldn't go back, I couldn't stop. She grabbed my member, which made me groan unusually loud, and upped off my underwear, exposing my penis. I didn't know what size it was because I've never compared, but here eyes were wider so I guess it was a little bigger than normal. She then took a hold with both hands and stuck it in my mouth. I can't even explain the sensation I felt when it entered her wet, warm mouth. All I know is that I wanted more. Her head moved up and down ad it was in her mouth, I could eel each movement of the tongue on my member which about killed me. I pushed forward each time she went down and suddenly stopped which was really hard. Damn I wanted more so badly. "You deserve some pleasure," I panted jokingly. I took her hand and laid her on the bed. While she was distracted with getting into a comfortable position, I quickly ripped open to the seal of the condom foil and even though I learned once when D.B., my older brother, demonstrated it with his finger for future use. I carefully slipped the condom on with success, which I'm proud about and turned back to lovely Jane. I was now on all fours over her and she looked up at me. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," she repeated. She spread her legs and I put my hand on her thighs and dove in. I didn't even know where in the vagina I stick my member, but it led itself. The feeling inside her was ten times better than in her mouth. The inside was wet and warm and squeezed my member. We both moaned as I slipped halfway out and pushed back in. Both our mouths widened with the tightness we felt. We started to grunt a loud and terrible noise as my pace quickened and I pushed in harder. I pressed my lips to contain to noise so no one would hear what we're doing. It was so hard to hold all the feelings I felt, "I love you," I gaped in between kisses, "I love you." My pace was so fast that our moans were barely muffled by our kisses. I squeezed her breasts, not too hard, for something to hold on to, but I needed to squeeze harder so I moved to the sheets. Boy she felt so good. We both clutched the sheets as hard as we could as we started to climax. I never know I could hump that quickly and hard. This time we let our moans out and we practically screamed. I could hear her bottom slapping against my hips. Suddenly, I could feel the best sensation in my testacies, and it led through my member. And I could feel something gushing out of it, I knew what it were because of those sex Ed. classes at school. We both stayed completely still and held our breath as I came; I could feel her cum to too. I felt slick and warm. Damn I panted so much as I collapsed next to her and took the condom off. I threw the sheets over us so we weren't as exposed as we slept. "By the way," she gasped, "this was my first time." I stared at her and smiled, I said, "Well I'm glad to be the person to take your virginity away. It's something special, and people take that for granted." We slept in the same position, her head lay on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her, for he rest of the night. In the morning, we woke up at the same time and I whispered right away, "I love you."


End file.
